


What Happened Last Night?

by Divaluvers



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divaluvers/pseuds/Divaluvers
Summary: Becky and Charlotte had sex the night before. Charlotte doesn't know how to go from there knowing how she really feels about her best friend.





	What Happened Last Night?

Both women weren’t aware of what had happened or how they got here. One minute they were laughing and enjoying each other’s company and the next, they were kissing. Kissing that led to rip each other’s clothes out and have sex. Charlotte was conflicted, next to her laid her best friend naked and sleeping still. The same woman whose title of best friend belongs to is the same woman that holds Charlotte’s heart, figuratively and literally. Charlotte had sat up, her head filled with thoughts as she tried to find a hidden meaning behind her sleeping with Becky. Becky suddenly moved her arm, like it was searching for something but Charlotte had created a gap in between their bodies.

“Ash...” Becky mumbled, her eyes not opened yet. Charlotte sank back down, occupying the space next to Becky and Becky placed her arm around Charlotte’s waist then noticed the lack of clothing.

“Woah, why are you naked?” Becky asked, proceeding to open her eyes only to notice she was also naked. “Why am I naked?”

“Seriously Becks?” Charlotte said in disbelief of her best friend’s words but after a few seconds of silence, Charlotte spoke.

“We had sex.”

“Oh,” Becky said, never taking her arm off Charlotte’s waist. Memories flowing in back into Becky’s mind. The moans, the screams, the kissing, the touching, it was all coming back. The night was a blur but it was definitely something she will never forget.

“I’m going to go,” Charlotte mumbled, getting out of the bed and scrambling to put some clothing on.

“But this is your room,” Becky said sitting up.

“I know, just - I have to go.” Charlotte rushed heading towards the door.

“You’re wearing my - ” Becky was cut off by the sound of the door and she sighed to herself as Charlotte had walked out wearing her shirt. Becky decided to take a shower, hoping  
Charlotte would return in the meantime and at least return back the shirt. Unfortunately, Charlotte had not returned by the time Becky finished her shower but decided to put on her pants and bra and wait for Charlotte.

“You’re still here?” Charlotte asked, surprised at the sight of Becky sitting at the edge of the bed with her phone on hand.

“Yeah, well I took a shower and you have my shirt so I kind of need that,” Becky said as Charlotte walked past her, avoiding to look at Becky.

"Here,” Charlotte said taking off the shirt and handing it to Becky. Becky put on her shirt as Charlotte watched her from behind. The need to talk about what had happened the night before was growing on Charlotte but she remained silent.

“Are we going to ride together?” Becky asked.

“Sure, I’ll meet you in the lobby in an hour,” Charlotte answered and watched Becky leave her room. A few minutes later, a knock on the door snapped Charlotte out of her thoughts. Charlotte opened the door, revealing Nikki Bella all dressed up.

“I was my room when I saw her leave yours? Are you okay?” Nicole asked entering the room.

“I’m fine,” Charlotte responded.

“Ashley…” Nicole warned, standing in front of Charlotte.

“You know we had sex, so why are you asking? And it’s not like that changes anything except our friendship, she’s still with Luke and I’m alone.” Charlotte said, the frown becoming clearly on her face.

“You can tell her. She’s Rebecca, your Rebecca and she will never hurt you intentionally. If she doesn’t know about your feelings, you can’t expect her to talk about having sex with you like she’s in love with you. To her, it might have been just sex with her best friend.” Nicole explained.

“No, I’m not telling her. She’s happy with Luke and I’m happy for her. We’re on the same brand and there’s no hazard in trying to see each other. We’re together, we ride together all over the country, and we sleep in the same room with no awkwardness in between us. She gets to hold me when my matches don’t go to plan and I got hurt and I get to do the same for her. I can’t risk losing all of that because of some stupid feeling that I don’t know what they could mean.” Charlotte said as Nicole crossed her arms.

“You know exactly what your feelings mean.”

“No, I don’t. I’m 31, I got divorced last year so at this age to start figuring myself out again is not the time. Now excuse me, Nicole, I have to meet her in like an hour and I need to take a shower so this is your exit time.” Charlotte said getting up.

“Fine but you’re telling her.” 

“I’m not telling her!” Charlotte shouted as she made her way to the bathroom.

“Sure you are! I’ll see you in the arena and please, don’t have sex with Rebecca in the meantime!” 

“Shut up and leave,” Charlotte screamed back, hearing Nicole’s laugh.

“Bye!” Nicole shouted exiting the room and Charlotte turned on the shower, stepping inside. After her shower, Charlotte gathered her ring gear and placed them in a small suitcase. Charlotte headed down to the lobby to wait for Becky and a few minutes passed before the orange-hair girl appeared walking out of the elevator doors with a bag. Charlotte got up immediately following Becky out into the parking lot.

“Can you get the keys? They are in my back pocket.” Becky asked as both of her hands were full. Charlotte immediately thanked the gods Becky was not facing her because she knew her face could be worth a million dollars.

“Of course,” Charlotte said, slipping her hand into Becky’s back pocket to grab the keys.

“Give me that,” Becky said motioning for Charlotte to hand Becky her suitcase. After turning on the car and Becky placing their bags on the back of the car, both women got inside of the car and the rest of the journey to the arena was silent.

“So, do you want to talk about what happened last night?” Becky asked, breaking the silence between them as they arrived at the arena. Charlotte stayed silent as Becky parked the car inside of the arena.

“It was just sex, right? I mean you’re still with Luke but you had sex with me so you cheated but I don’t want to accuse you of anything.

“First, Luke and I are not together. We broke up a few weeks ago on a good note and second, I could have stopped you but I didn’t. I chose to sleep with you but it was just sex from my end. Did you wanted it to be more?” Becky wondered, not once both women looked at each other.

“Ashley, I need an answer,” Becky said after Charlotte had stayed silent. Charlotte wasn’t sure what to say, she never thought Becky would bring up the topic of last night neither less asked if she wanted it to be more.

“Ashley, sweetie,” Becky hesitated, this time looking at Charlotte as the woman stared at her own thighs and Becky reached for Charlotte’s hand, grabbing it. Charlotte kept her silence, wondering if it was the time to tell Becky about her true feelings towards her or not. Charlotte took her hand out of Becky’s grip, opening the door of the car and walking out.

“Well, that’s my answer.” Becky sighed but a few seconds later, Charlotte opened the door of the driver’s seat.

“I’m going to kiss you because I like you and I want to be with you. If you don’t want that after I kiss you then its fine but I will -” She talked too much when it came to her feelings, Becky knew that which is why she stopped Charlotte with a much better ending than Charlotte’s sentence. A kiss.

“You are such a useless lesbian.” Becky beamed her hands on Charlotte’s collar shirt.

“I’m not gay,” Charlotte grunted, her smile couldn’t be any bigger as the taste of Becky’s lips lingered on hers.

“Sweetie, you like girls, you like me, and as much as you think you’re covering it and keep it on the down low you’re not. Acting like I haven’t seen you stared down Nicole or even Sasha.” Becky said smiling.

“You knew and you never acted on it?” Charlotte gasped.

“Baby, there’s a difference between liking someone and being ready to be in a relationship with someone. Lucky for you, as of this moment I know exactly how I feel about you… Ashley Elizabeth, be mine.” 

“I’m already yours, Rebecca,” Charlotte said, her eyes darted between Becky’s lips and eyes. Charlotte licked her lips before crashing her lips with Becky’s.

“I’m all yours Ashley.”


End file.
